1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to a module for use with a recreational or sport vehicle, including but not limited to RVs and boats or other structures, mobile or fixed, which may utilize an awning assembly. More specifically, present embodiments are related to a solar powered energy module which is utilized with at least an awning assembly to power the awning assembly between extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of retractable awning assemblies that are mounted to recreational vehicles, sport vehicles, including watercrafts, and buildings. These awnings provide a sheltered area which is shaded or protected from rain or UV exposure and an additional outdoor living space which is especially desirable for people who utilize recreational vehicles regularly and who enjoy the use of outdoor patios.
The awning assemblies typically have structures which are mounted to the wall of the RV or building structure. Awning assemblies typically have a roller assembly which is retracted when the awning is not in use and which is extended when the awning is utilized to provide a shaded, sheltered area.
One continuing goal in the assembly of awnings is a desire to reduce installation time and cost associated with the installation. Additionally, many awning assemblies are manual powered and it has become desirable for owners of manual awning assemblies to change over to powered systems. However, with regard to installation of powered awning assemblies or change from manual to powered systems, the cost and time required to do so is greatly dependent upon the connection of the wiring system for the awning assembly to the existing electrical system of the recreational vehicle, sport vehicle or building structure. It is highly desirable to avoid costs and time requirements associated with connection of the two electrical systems either as an OEM installation or after-market installation of powered awnings, or the change/upgrade from manual to powered awning assembly.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a structure to power a powered awning assembly without the need for connecting the power systems for the awning to the power system for the remainder of the vehicle or structure. It would also be desirable to provide a system which is environmentally friendly and limits the use of natural resources in providing the power for the awning system.